


Shy Kiss

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [37]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan hates being at school so fucking much, he can’t believe he’s voluntarily hanging around after the final bell like this. But he knows it’ll be worth it for the surprise on Phil’s face.A ficlet about birthdays and balloons.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Shy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: Shy Kiss

Dan hates being at school so fucking much, he can’t believe he’s voluntarily hanging around after the final bell like this. But he knows it’ll be worth it for the surprise on Phil’s face. He works quickly getting Phil’s locker open— he knows Phil’s combo because of course he does. They’re best friends. 

He slips the birthday card between Phil’s chemistry and history textbooks, and shoves the black balloons he’d blown up and filled with green and blue confetti into the unused vertical space. He’s grateful for the millionth time that he has a birthday during the summer holidays, never subjected to surprises like this or the equally mortifying lack of them. 

There’s some shoe squeaks down the hall, and Dan half closes the locker without shutting it to find he hadn’t timed things well enough: Phil is done with art club, and he’s spotted Dan. He’s got a grin that makes Dan’s stomach flutter and he’s reminded that no one else is ever half so happy to see him. 

“Hey, you,” Phil says, still grinning. “What’re you still doing here?” 

“Happy birthday,” Dan says instead of answering and pulls the locker open again. 

Phil’s grin grows wider, wider than Dan can believe. “Thanks,” he says. He grabs Dan’s card, and Dan hates that he has to watch him read it. He’d rather he was safely at home panicking about Phil’s reaction instead of here to see it in real time. 

Phil knits his brows together while reading. When he’s done he looks up and thanks Dan again. 

There hadn’t been anything life-altering in the card. Just a standard slew of birthday wishes. But Dan’s trying this new thing where he’s letting the people who matter to him know that they do, so he said it in the card. That Phil’s his very favourite person. 

He sees Phil glance up and down the empty hallway. Then suddenly, Phil is pulling on the too-big lapels of Dan’s too-big school blazer. He pulls Dan close enough to kiss him. Quickly, far too quickly. Then he lets go and steps back.

He looks shy and surprised and more than a little bit afraid. Dan’s sure he looks the same, along with a full blush burning across his face. 

Dan, not knowing why or what else to do, reaches for one of the balloons in Phil’s locker. He squeezes it til it pops, til confetti falls over the both of them. “Not exactly fireworks, but the best I can do on such short notice.” He laughs. Phil laughs too. Then he kisses Dan again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189047823219/shy-kiss) !


End file.
